


À la Tête en l'air

by Samantha_Black



Series: Alicia Spinnet [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Katie invite Alicia à passer la soirée au pub. Cette dernière y retrouve Adrian Pucey, qu’elle n’a pas vu depuis six mois.Joyeux anniversaire Bevy !
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Alicia Spinnet, Alicia Spinnet/Original Character(s)
Series: Alicia Spinnet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939879





	À la Tête en l'air

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Je reviens vers vous avec la suite de Rancœur et Préjugés que j'avais écrit comme cadeau de Noël à Bevy en 2018. Comme toujours, je tenais à remercier LookCatMe pour la correction de ce texte.
> 
> J'espère que ce texte vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> Sam

Alicia tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi les fêtards. Elle avait promis à Katie de la retrouver à la Tête en l’Air, un pub sorcier plus animé et surtout plus jeune que le Chaudron Baveur. Il se trouvait dans un recoin du Chemin de traverse, à l’angle de l’allée des Gobelins, à cinq minutes à pied de son appartement.  
  
— Alicia ! entendit-elle Katie l’appeler par-dessus le brouhaha.  
  
L’ancienne Gryffondor la chercha plusieurs secondes du regard avant de la trouver installée avec son mari, autour d’une table. Sans attendre, la jeune femme alla les rejoindre, évitant du mieux qu’elle pouvait de donner des coups de coudes aux autres clients.  
  
— Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Elle avait dans un premier temps refusé l’invitation de sa camarade d’école, avant que son grand-père ne finisse par la convaincre d’accepter. Voir du monde en dehors de son travail lui ferait du bien, selon lui.  
  
— Notre sauveur ! s’exclama soudainement Miles alors qu’Alicia s’asseyait à côté de Katie.  
  
La jeune femme tourna son regard dans la direction du nouveau venu et ne put cacher sa surprise en constatant qu’il s’agissait d’Adrian Pucey. Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis leur discussion concernant une trêve entre eux six mois plus tôt.  
  
— Bonsoir Alicia, déclara Adrian en lui souriant largement. Désolée, je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais, j’ai préféré attendre ton arrivée, ajouta-t-il en déposant délicatement trois pintes de bières sur la table à l’aide de sa baguette.  
— Pas de souci, répliqua-t-elle avec gentillesse.  
  
Elle était, pour une raison qui lui échappait, plutôt contente de le voir, mais ne pouvait pas dire pour autant qu’il lui eût manqué, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour affirmer cela.  
  
— Bonsoir Adrian, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment de peur de passer pour une impolie.  
— Tu veux quoi, alors ? questionna l’ancien Serpentard en se penchant un peu vers elle.  
— Je veux quoi ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.  
— À boire, précisa-t-il.  
— Oh ! Je… Ne t’en fais pas ! répliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée. J’irai me chercher à boire, mais merci, c’est gentil de ta part, dit-elle en souriant.  
— T’es sûre ? insista-t-il.  
— La première tournée est toujours pour Adrian, expliqua Katie d’un air joyeux. Tu vas nous le vexer si tu refuses, plaisanta-t-elle, taquine.  
— Dans ce cas-là, je ne voudrais pas briser une aussi belle tradition, lança-t-elle avant de parcourir rapidement le menu. Je prendrai un élixir des fées, s’il te plaît.  
— Je reviens, déclara le jeune homme avant de se frayer un passage vers le bar.  
  
Alicia le suivit des yeux quelques secondes, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de descendre vers le postérieur de son ancien rival. Katie la tira de son observation en passant son bras sous le sien et en l’attirant près d’elle.  
  
— Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! s’exclama-t-elle avec joie. J’ai l’impression que ça fait un temps fou qu’on ne s’est pas vues !  
  
Depuis le mariage de Katie, les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris l’habitude de prendre le thé ensemble une fois par semaine. Toutefois, suite à divers impératifs personnels et professionnels, elles n’avaient pu honorer leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire depuis près d’un mois.  
  
— Ça fait plusieurs semaines, en effet, constata Alicia alors que Katie et Miles dégustaient leurs bières. Qui est-ce qui joue ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la scène.  
  
Cette dernière était cachée derrière un flot de clients et seul le chapeau en forme de flamant rose qu’un des musiciens portait, était visible d’où ils se trouvaient.  
  
— Oh, c’est nouveau groupe ! Je crois qu’ils viennent d’Irlande. Les Happy Farfadets ou un truc du genre, rétorqua Miles par-dessus la musique.  
— Et un élixir des fées pour la demoiselle, lança Adrian d’une voix claire et forte.  
  
Alicia ne put s’empêcher de sursauter et porta la main à son cœur tandis que l’ancien Serpentard posait le verre devant elle.  
  
— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en se glissant sur le canapé à côté d’elle. Vous parliez de quoi ?  
— Du groupe ! Je me souviens plus vraiment de leur nom, rétorqua Miles.  
— Ce sont les Joyful Leprechauns, ils viennent des États-Unis, déclara Adrian. Quoi ? Ma cousine joue avec eux, expliqua-t-il face à leur mine surprise.  
— Ah ! C’est donc pour ça que tu voulais qu’on vienne là ! Je comprends mieux, répliqua Miles en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
— C’est ma cousine, rétorqua son ami en grimaçant.  
— Et alors ? Ça n’empêche rien, plaisanta Miles en souriant.  
— Ouais ! On sait tous que ton premier baiser t’a été donné par ta cousine. Millicent, c’est ça ? Mais pas la peine de prendre tes fantasmes pour ceux des autres ! plaisanta Adrian, rieur.  
— Ouais Millie ! souffla son ami, pensif.  
  
Le jeune homme porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée de bière alors qu’un silence pesant s’installait autour de la table. Le regard d’Alicia se tourna vers Adrian qui semblait extrêmement gêné, comme s’il avait abordé un sujet qui n’aurait pas dû l’être. Katie, quant à elle, arborait une mine triste et avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de son mari.  
  
— On va danser, Katie ? demanda soudainement Miles en reposant sa pinte sur la table.  
— Très bien, dit-elle en hochant la tête.  
  
Son époux déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et l’entraîna sur la piste.  
  
— C’était… Euh… Étrange, remarqua Alicia en remuant son cocktail.  
— C’est de ma faute ! J’aurais pas dû faire cette blague.  
— Sur sa cousine ? Bon, il est vrai qu’elle n’était pas très drôle, mais ce n’était pas non plus très méchant, répliqua l’ancienne Gryffondor.  
— Ce n’est pas ça le problème ! C’est… Millie, la cousine de Miles a été assassinée il y a un peu plus de deux ans, expliqua-t-il en portant sa pinte à ses lèvres.  
  
Alicia écarquilla les yeux.  
  
— Oui, tu comprends mieux pourquoi le sujet est un peu… disons que j’aurais pu faire preuve d’un peu plus de tact.  
— En effet, déclara Alicia en hochant doucement la tête.  
  
Les pensées de la jeune femme l’amenèrent malgré elle vers Kenneth, son premier amour, tué par les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Bien que les années aient passé, l’ancienne Gryffondor avait toujours une petite place dans son cœur pour celui qui avait été un de ses amis les plus proches durant ses années à Poudlard.  
  
— Alicia ! entendit-elle la voix d’Adrian l’appeler.  
— Oui ? Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.  
— Je te demandais si tu aimais le cocktail, répéta-t-il en approchant son visage de son oreille.  
  
La jeune femme accueillit le changement de sujet avec soulagement. Elle n’avait pas envie de penser à ses malheurs ou ceux des autres. Elle avait accepté de venir pour se changer les idées, oublier la santé toujours un peu précaire de sa grand-mère ou encore la mélancolie dans laquelle vivait sa mère depuis la guerre.  
  
— Il est délicieux ! répliqua-t-elle d’une voix forte.  
  
Adrian esquissa un sourire tandis qu’Alicia portait de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. La jeune femme espérait cacher sa gêne face à la proximité de l’ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier était bien plus agréable à regarder qu’elle n’oserait jamais l’avouer et sa voix la faisait frissonner bien malgré elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Six mois plus tôt, elle le détestait encore et voilà que son corps la trahissait. Elle se sentait bête et complètement à la merci de ses hormones. Cela faisait près de deux ans et demi qu’elle n’avait pas eu de contact charnel avec un homme et elle se doutait que cette longue période d’abstinence ne devait pas être étrangère à cette soudaine poussée de désir à l’encontre de son ancien rival de Poudlard.  
  
— Tant mieux ! Tu ne vas pas danser ?  
— Je suis bien trop sobre pour ça ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant largement.  
  
Elle n’avait jamais fait partie de ces jeunes filles parmi les premières sur la piste de danse. À l’époque du bal de Poudlard, Kenneth, son cavalier, avait même dû la traîner sur la piste de danse aidé de Valentine et Duncan. Au final, la Gryffondor s’était bien amusée et n’avait pas regretté l’expérience. Toutefois, pour une raison qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi à déterminer, cela ne l’avait pas poussée à danser plus souvent. Il lui fallait donc toujours deux ou trois verres avant de se laisser porter par la mélodie.  
  
— Et toi ?  
— Moi ? questionna Adrian sans comprendre.  
— Tu ne vas pas danser ?  
— J’ai deux pieds gauches, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de boire une gorgée de bière.  
  
La jeune femme n’insista pas. Certes, elle aurait pu lui dire que personne ne lui demandait de danser le tango ou autre salsa, mais Alicia n’était pas la mieux placée pour lui faire des réflexions.  
  
— Katie et Miles ont l’air de bien s’amuser, déclara soudainement l’ancien Serpentard.  
  
La musique venait de changer, plus douce, le groupe jouait désormais l’un de ses slows. Les deux jeunes mariés étaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre et bougeaient doucement, entourés par plusieurs dizaines d’autres couples.  
  
— Ils sont mignons, répliqua Alicia sans trop réfléchir.  
  
La jeune femme écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se tendit quelque peu. Elle était la première surprise par sa remarque. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction d’Adrian. Son visage n’était plus aussi près du sien, mais leurs cuisses continuaient de se toucher et Alicia ne put s’empêcher de se sentir rougir suite à cette constatation.  
  
— C’est vrai qu’ils le sont, déclara Adrian sans quitter du regard Katie et Miles.  
— Comment ? demanda-t-elle sortant de ses pensées.  
— Katie et Miles ! C’est vrai qu’ils sont mignons, dit-il en tournant son visage vers elle.  
  
Alicia planta son regard dans celui d’Adrian et sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas réagir comme cela simplement pour les beaux yeux d’un charmant jeune homme !  
  
— Tu as des paillettes sur la joue, souffla-t-il. Attends ! Je m’en occupe, déclara-t-il quand elle fit mine de vouloir les enlever.  
  
Du pouce, Adrian tenta de les retirer et Alicia ne put qu’admirer son air concentré. Malgré elle, son regard descendit sur les lèvres de l’ancien Serpentard et elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander quelle serait sa réaction si elle essayait de l’embrasser.  
  
— Ça me semble un peu mieux, dit-il en souriant.  
— Merci, répliqua-t-elle en devinant que ses joues devaient être plus rouges que jamais.  
  
Elle espérait qu’Adrian ne se poserait pas trop de questions ou qu’il se dirait que l’alcool lui était monté à la tête. Elle n’osait imaginer la manière dont il réagirait face à cette attirance soudaine alors que moins d’un an plus tôt, elle le prenait encore pour un partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.  
  
— Hé Adrian ! s’exclama une voix masculine.  
  
Alicia sursauta brusquement suite à l’interruption tandis qu’Adrian éloignait son visage du sien. Les nouveaux venus étaient deux : une femme et un homme. Elle reconnut sans mal la première comme étant Mandy, une ancienne Serdaigle et sa voisine de table lors du mariage de Katie et Miles. L’homme lui était, par contre, complètement inconnu.  
  
— Salut Sven ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, lança-t-il en lui tendant la main. Mandy, ajouta-t-il lui souriant largement.  
— Je vois qu’on a raté la première tournée, constata le dénommé Sven en se glissant sur la banquette en forme de fer à cheval.  
  
Il avait un petit accent nordique qu’Alicia avait du mal à placer précisément.  
  
— Tu peux toujours lancer la deuxième, rétorqua Adrian d’un ton taquin. Ah au fait ! Voici Alicia, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard, et Sven, il travaille avec Miles à Gringotts.  
— Enchantée Alicia, répliqua-t-il alors que Mandy s’installait à sa gauche.  
  
Alicia se décala un peu vers la droite pour leur faire de la place et Adrian fit de même.  
  
— Des problèmes à Gringotts ? questionna Adrian en portant sa pinte à ses lèvres.  
— Rien de bien dramatique, se contenta de répondre Sven. Rien d’aussi rocambolesque que la journée de Mandy, en tout cas, dit-il d’un ton amusé.  
— Que t’est-il arrivé ?  
— Rien d’aussi fou que Sven voudrait bien le faire croire !  
— Hé ! Tu t’es quand même fait attaquer par un balai fou, remarqua-t-il.  
— Un balai fou ?  
— Un client a amené un balai à réparer aujourd’hui et le machin était tellement abîmé qu’il ruait.  
— C’est possible, ça ? s’étonna Alicia.  
  
Elle n’avait utilisé que deux balais différents au cours de sa vie. Le premier avait été un vieux Brossdur qui avait appartenu à son père et avec lequel elle avait joué ses premiers matches avant d’entrer à Poudlard. Puis, elle était entrée en troisième année et avait intégré l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ses parents lui avaient offert à cette occasion un balai de marque Comète flambant neuf. Elle l’avait gardé, même après la fin de ses études.  
  
— Il faut croire ! Je pense surtout que le balai prenait l’eau depuis des années et que les sortilèges ont fini par s’user, mais le propriétaire m’a assuré que ce n’était pas le cas, soupira Mandy en levant les yeux au ciel. Les clients… Tu sais de quoi je parle Adrian ! Il travaille à la gare des portoloins de Londres, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris d’Alicia.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Oui, j’ai commencé là-bas peu après mes études, répondit-il.  
— Et toi ? Tu fais quoi comme métier, Alicia ? intervint Sven.  
— Je suis serveuse à la Mare aux Fées.  
— Mais voilà ! Je me disais bien que ton visage me disait quelque chose ! J’y vais de temps en temps avec quelques collègues. Le chef est très doué ! lança-t-il en souriant.  
— C’est son grand-père, déclara Adrian en souriant.  
— Vraiment ? T’es la petite-fille du vieux White ?  
— Alicia Spinnet, pour vous servir, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens parlèrent nourriture un long moment, et notamment de leur plat préféré de la Mare aux Fées. L’établissement était une référence dans le Londres magique et ils étaient rares ceux à n’y avoir jamais mis les pieds.  
  
— Aaah ! Vous êtes là ! s’exclama soudainement la voix de Katie.  
  
La jeune femme se précipita pour enlacer Mandy avant de faire un signe de main à Sven, faute de mieux.  
  
— Deuxième tournée ? demanda soudainement Sven en tapant sur la table.  
— Ouiiii ! s’écrièrent-ils.  
  
A côté d’elle, Adrian finit sa bière d’une traite.  
  
— Vous voulez quoi ? questionna Sven en sortant sa bourse.  
  
Tout le monde décida de prendre de la bière excepté Alicia et Mandy. La première prit un nouveau cocktail, à la noix de coco cette fois-ci, tandis que la deuxième choisit de l’hydromel. Le scandinave arriva tant bien que mal à s’extraire de la table et se dirigea vers le bar d’un pas décidé, tandis que Katie s’installait à côté de Mandy et que Miles prenait place à côté de son épouse. Alicia suivit la scène du regard, intriguée. Elle aurait pensé que Sven aurait souhaité s’asseoir près de sa petite amie.  
  
— Alors comme ça, tu travailles à la gare de portoloins de Londres, déclara soudainement Alicia.  
  
La jeune femme avait le regard fixé sur son verre vide qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de tripoter. Elle faisait souvent cela quand elle était gênée.  
  
— En effet. Comme je disais, j’ai commencé peu après la fin de mes études à Poudlard, dit-il en posant son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière elle. J’ai d’abord été à l’accueil des voyageurs et, depuis un peu moins d’un an, je suis une formation pour apprendre à créer des portoloins. C’est plus compliqué qu’il n’y paraît au premier abord, mais c’est passionnant.  
— C’est bien ! C’est important de se plaire dans son métier.  
— Je trouve aussi et toi ?  
— Et moi ?  
— Tu comptes reprendre la Mare aux Fées dans quelques années ?  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je n’y ai pas encore réfléchi. À la base, ça devait être un travail temporaire pour aider mes grand-parents et finalement…  
— Finalement, c’est devenu plus permanent, dit-il lorsqu’elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Je comprends ! Moi aussi, ça ne devait être que temporaire. Je me voyais déjà partir m’exiler aux États-Unis, à la découverte de territoires sauvages et de créatures magiques rares, mais…  
— Mais tu es resté ! Pourquoi ?  
— Ma mère avait besoin de moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre alors que Sven revenait avec leurs boissons.  
— Voici le Bigfoot Invasion pour la demoiselle, déclara ce dernier en posant son cocktail devant Alicia.  
  
Sans attendre, il s’installa à côté de l’ancienne Gryffondor et chacun leva son verre à cette belle soirée.  
  
— Et donc tu étais à Poudlard en même temps qu’eux ? demanda-t-il.  
— En effet ! J’étais dans la même année qu’Adrian et Miles, mais à Gryffondor comme Katie, répondit-elle.  
— Ah OK ! Donc dis-moi ! Cette rivalité entre Gryffondor et… Comment elle s’appelle l’autre déjà ?  
— Serpentard, intervint Adrian légèrement agacé.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, Alicia vit le sourire de Sven s’élargir et elle devina qu’il avait simplement fait semblant de ne pas se souvenir du nom de la maison pour taquiner ses amis.  
  
— Oui, c’est ça ! J’avais oublié, mentit-il, effrontément. Merci Adrian ! Donc cette rivalité est-elle vraiment aussi forte que cela ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Alicia.  
— Terrible ! répliqua la jeune femme. Et on la ressent encore plus quand on est membre de l’équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.  
— Je suppose donc que tu étais dans la tienne, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Quel poste ?  
— Poursuiveuse, répondit-elle.  
— Oh ! Comme Adrian ! Vous avez dû souvent vous affronter alors, les titilla-t-il, ravi.  
— En effet.  
  
Le regard de Sven passa d’Alicia à Adrian et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. La jeune femme n’avait aucune idée de la réaction qu’il attendait, mais se doutait qu’il cherchait à faire réagir son ami.  
  
— Tu te débrouillais bien, j’imagine, si tu as pu intégrer l’équipe de ta maison, non ? questionna Sven.  
  
Alicia haussa les épaules. Elle savait que même si elle l’avait voulu, elle n’avait jamais eu le niveau pour devenir joueuse professionnelle.  
  
— Je n’étais pas mauvaise.  
— T’étais même plutôt douée, intervint Adrian. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n’avais pas tenté de devenir pro.  
— Oh ! Je… Ce n’est pas un choix de carrière qui m’attirait plus que cela, avoua Alicia.  
  
Le Quidditch avait toujours été un loisir pour elle et la jeune femme avait toujours eu peur qu’en faire son métier, aurait fini par l’en dégoûter.  
  
— Et toi ? Tu te débrouillais bien aussi, pourtant.  
— Pas assez bien pour intégrer une équipe de la ligue, mais je continue à jouer en amateur.  
— Ah bon ? demanda Alicia en se redressant légèrement .  
  
Jusque-là, elle n’avait encore jamais pensé à entrer dans un club amateur. La santé de sa grand-mère était trop fragile et Alicia ne voulait pas faire faux bond à sa famille.  
  
— Oui, on se retrouve tous les dimanche après-midi pour jouer une heure ou deux ! Si tu veux venir, je peux toujours te présenter, proposa-t-il sans hésitation apparente.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-il visiblement sincère.  
  
Malgré elle, Alicia se sentit rougir violemment sous le regard d’Adrian. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, elle ne baissa pas le regard et ce fut l’ancien Serpentard qui finit par le faire afin de boire une longue gorgée de bière. La lumière tamisée ne permettait pas à la jeune femme de savoir si lui aussi avait les joues rouges.  
  
— Je vais m’en fumer une ! Tu viens, Sven ? demanda soudainement Adrian en reposant sa pinte aux trois quarts vide sur la table.  
— Plus tard, rétorqua le sorcier scandinave en se levant pour le laisser passer.  
— Il faut que je passe aux toilettes, déclara Alicia quand Adrian constata qu’elle le suivait.  
  
Sans attendre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les commodités du pub. Trois ou quatre filles attendaient déjà leur tour. Toutes semblaient plus ou moins éméchées. Deux d’entre elles riaient à gorge déployée et pénétrèrent ensemble dans l’une des cabines qui venait de se libérer. Sans doute, pour s’aider à ne pas tomber, à moins que ce soit pour autre chose.  
  
Enfin, ce fut au tour d’Alicia d’accéder aux toilettes. Dès qu’elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme jeta un sortilège afin de récurer l’endroit. Ses heures au restaurant avaient fini par lui permettre d’améliorer sa maîtrise des sorts domestiques. Après avoir fait ses besoins, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les lavabos et se lava les mains avant de récupérer son rouge à lèvres et de s’en appliquer généreusement sur les lèvres.  
  
— Ton rouge à lèvres est trop beau ! s’exclama la femme blonde qui se lavait les mains à côté d’elle.  
— Merci, répliqua Alicia alors qu’elle rangeait le tube dans une poche cachée. J’aime beaucoup ta robe, dit-elle après avoir remarqué le joli bordeaux de cette dernière.  
— Primark, rétorqua la sorcière en souriant. J’ai toujours trouvé que les Moldus avaient un bien meilleur sens de la mode et du style que nous ! Pas toi ?  
  
Des images de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch lui revinrent en mémoire, et Alicia ne put s’empêcher de grimacer légèrement.  
  
— En effet, ce n’est pas faux ! Allez ! Il faut que j’y aille ! Bonne soiré ! ajouta-t-elle avant d’éteindre le robinet.  
— À toi aussi, répondit la jeune femme alors qu’Alicia sortait des toilettes.  
  
Sans attendre, l’ancienne Gryffondor descendit au rez-de-chaussée de l’établissement et constata qu’elle avait été plus rapide qu’Adrian. Ce dernier devait encore être dehors en train de fumer. Mandy était la seule de la bande encore présente à la table, et elle discutait avec un inconnu. De là où elle était, Alicia pouvait voir le sourire sur les lèvres de son ancienne camarade et devina qu’ils flirtaient. Détournant le regard, elle se mit à la recherche des autres membres du groupe sans grand succès.  
  
Malgré elle, Alicia sentit l’angoisse montée en elle. Elle n’avait jamais aimé se retrouver seule lors de ce genre d’activités. Elle n’était pas à l’aise avec cela et ne trouvait aucun plaisir là-dedans. Bien que cela n’ait sans doute pas été la volonté des autres, elle avait l’impression d’avoir été oubliée. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de Mandy, hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision de retrouver Adrian à l’extérieur. Après tout, l’ancienne Serdaigle avait le droit de passer un moment avec le mystérieux inconnu, sans qu’Alicia l’empêche de conclure.  
  
Une fois arrivée dehors, la jeune femme n’eut aucun mal à repérer Adrian. Appuyé contre le mur du pub, ce dernier était en train de discuter avec une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Alicia allait faire demi-tour et le laisser à sa conquête, quand leurs regards se croisèrent.  
  
— Alicia ! appela-t-il en lui faisant signe.  
  
La jeune femme crut deviner le soulagement dans sa voix, mais préféra ne pas le relever et se dirigea vers eux. La jolie rousse parut agacée en la voyant, toutefois elle cacha bien rapidement cette première réaction derrière un large sourire.  
  
— Et la voilà ! Tu me cherchais, ma douce ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.  
  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Alicia la prit dans la sienne et sourit.  
  
— Les autres sont partis danser et je crois que Mandy s’est trouvée un prétendant, répliqua-t-elle. Vous discutez de choses intéressantes ? questionna-t-elle en tournant son regard vers l’inconnue.  
  
Elle l’étudia rapidement du regard. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, avait des yeux bleus charmants et un maquillage qui faisait ressortir la beauté et la régularité de son visage.  
  
— Katia vient des États-Unis, répondit-il. Elle m’expliquait qu’avant les années soixante, les mariages entre Moldus et sorciers étaient sévèrement punis.  
  
Alicia arqua un sourcil, surprise que ce sujet soit abordé aussi vite entre deux inconnus.  
  
— Je lui disais que tu avais vécu là-bas plusieurs années, mais que tu ne m’en avais jamais parlé, dit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille.  
— Le sujet n’est jamais venu sur le tapis, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre les trois jeunes gens. Puis, après un temps qui parut infiniment long à Alicia, Katia finit par prendre congé. L’ancienne Gryffondor la suivit du regard alors qu’elle pénétrait dans le pub et attendit qu’elle soit assez loin avant de déclarer :  
  
— Je n’ai jamais vécu aux États-Unis.  
— Je sais, dit-il en retirant son bras, mais elle n’a pas besoin d’être au courant. Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il tournant sa tête pour souffler sa fumée.  
— Comme je te disais, j’ai perdu les autres et Mandy s’est trouvée quelqu’un, je ne voulais pas la déranger.  
  
Adrian esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu’il portait de nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres.  
  
— Mais cela ne t’ennuie pas de me déranger moi, remarqua-t-il.  
— J’allais partir quand tu m’as fait signe, se braqua-t-elle. Et puis, tu n’avais pas l’air de vouloir continuer la discussion avec elle de toute manière. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle ?  
— Katia ? Oh ! Je l’aime bien, mais c’est une gosse. Elle a eu tout juste dix-huit ans le mois dernier.  
— Tu la connaissais ? s’étonna-t-elle.  
— Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Elle travaille avec moi à la gare de portoloins. On se croise ici de temps en temps.  
— Je… Mais… Comment t’as réussi à lui faire croire que j’étais ta copine si vous vous connaissez ? Enfin, je veux dire. T’essayais bien de lui faire croire ça, non ?  
— Oui, tout à fait ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que je lui dis que j’ai quelqu’un et j’ai profité que tu étais là pour mettre un visage sur…  
— J’espère que tu penses pas que je vais faire ça à chaque fois ! lança-t-elle les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
— On pourra toujours dire qu’on n’est plus ensemble la prochaine fois, si ça t’embête tant que ça ! rétorqua-t-il en sortant une petite boîte métallique de sa poche.  
  
Alicia leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu’il écrasait sa cigarette par terre et glissait son mégot dans la boîte.  
  
— À moins que…  
— À moins que quoi, Pucey ? demanda-t-elle sans doute plus violemment qu’elle ne le souhaitait.  
  
Adrian perdit presque instantanément son sourire et la jeune femme se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi s’était-elle crue obligée de lui parler sur ce ton ?  
  
— Désolé, je ne t’embêterai plus, lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers l’entrée du pub.  
— Mais quelle conne, marmonna-t-elle lorsqu’il fut dans l’établissement.  
— Tu viens, Spinnet ? demanda-t-il en sortant juste la tête.  
— J’arrive, répliqua-t-elle en s’exécutant. Adrian, je… commença-t-elle quand elle se trouva à son hauteur.  
— T’en fais pas ! Je suis pas vexé, il faut juste que j’encaisse et ça ira mieux après, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Alicia ne savait pas trop pourquoi le voir réagir ainsi lui faisait autant de peine. A peine six mois plus tôt, elle ne le supportait pas et il suffisait qu’il flirte un peu avec elle pour qu’elle souhaite se jeter dans ses bras ! Cela avait toujours été l’un des plus gros défauts d’Alicia, il suffisait qu’un garçon lui fasse un peu de l’œil pour qu’elle se croie amoureuse de lui. Adolescente, on aurait juste dit qu’elle avait un cœur d’artichaut, et cela aurait fait sourire. Toutefois, à l’âge adulte, cela montrait simplement un certain manque de confiance en elle et un besoin de plaire. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais la ferma aussitôt.  
  
Mandy était toujours installée à la table avec l’inconnu. Tous les deux s’embrassaient à pleine bouche, et Alicia préféra détourner le regard, trop gênée par autant de démonstration.  
  
— Salut Jude ! lança Adrian d’une voix forte en se glissant sur le canapé.  
  
L’inconnu détacha ses lèvres de l’ancienne Serdaigle et sourit largement en posant son regard vers le nouveau venu.  
  
— Hé Adrian ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, mon vieux ! s’exclama-t-il joyeusement. Et tu es ?  
— C’est Alicia ! Une copine de Poudlard de Katie, expliqua Mandy. Alicia, voici Jude ! Le… Un ami musicien.  
— Salut, déclara Jude en faisant un clin d’œil à Alicia qui venait de s’asseoir à côté d’Adrian.  
— Tes potes ne sont pas là ? s’étonna Adrian.  
— Partis se trémousser sur la piste, rétorqua l’autre avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
Malgré elle, Alicia sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ce dénommé Jude la mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise pour une raison qu’elle n’arrivait pas encore très bien à déterminer.  
  
— Ah ! Vous êtes enfin de retour ! s’exclama Sven qui venait d’arriver de nulle part.  
  
Alicia ne put s’empêcher de sursauter et tourna son visage vers le jeune homme.  
  
— On se demandait si vous vous étiez perdus en route avec Katie et Miles. Tu danses ? ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de l’ancienne Gryffondor.  
— Je ne sais pas…  
— Allez ! Une danse ! Si ça ne te plaît finalement pas au bout de cinq minutes, je te promets que je t’embêterais plus, la supplia-t-il presque.  
  
Ce n’était pas qu’Alicia n’aimait pas danser, plutôt qu’elle avait bien trop conscience d’être ridicule lorsqu’elle tentait de suivre le rythme de la musique et qu’elle n’aimait danser qu’entourée de ses amis. Lors du bal de Noël, en décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, Valentine, Kenneth, Duncan et elle s’étaient déchaînés sur la piste de danse. Elle gardait un bon souvenir de la soirée, malgré le fait qu’aucun camarade ne lui ait proposé d’être son cavalier.  
  
Alicia suivit du regard les mouvements de Sven et essaya tant bien que mal de les reproduire. Finalement, la jeune femme finit par se laisser aller et sauta au rythme de la batterie. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine, elle avait le souffle court, mais elle s’en moquait bien. Elle passait un bon moment.  
  
Plus tard, quand elle revint à la table avec Sven, la jeune femme constata qu’un nouveau cocktail l’attendait. Elle remercia Miles et but une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Face à elle, Adrian et Jude débattaient vivement d’elle ne savait trop quoi tandis que Katie et son mari se disaient des mots doux. Mandy était partie, sans doute aux toilettes.  
  
— Ça va ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ? questionna Sven.  
  
Il semblait encore un peu essoufflé et de la transpiration coulait le long de ses tempes. Lui aussi avait tout donné durant leurs danses endiablées.  
  
— Super ! l’assura-t-elle en souriant largement.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas autant amusée. Elle sortait très peu durant son exil au Brésil, préférant rester chez elle et se morfondre sur son sort. L’après-guerre avait été une période très sombre pour Alicia. Elle avait vécu avec ses fantômes et s’était empêchée de vivre pendant bien trop longtemps. Le complexe du survivant, c’était ce qu’elle avait d’après la psycho-mage qui la suivait depuis quelques mois.  
  
— Et toi ?  
— Je m’éclate, répliqua Sven en souriant.  
  
Le regard du jeune homme descendit sur les lèvres d’Alicia qui se sentit rougir légèrement. Le jeune Scandinave n’hésita que quelques secondes avant de l’embrasser. L’ancienne Gryffondor se laissa aller, redécouvrant des sensations oubliées tandis qu’elle répondait avec ferveur au baiser. Sven n’était pas britannique, il n’avait pas connu la guerre, ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait pris à Alicia, tout était simple avec lui.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la soirée et, cela jusqu’à la fermeture du pub, à s’embrasser de manière plus ou moins chaste. Ce ne fut que lorsque l’établissement ferma ses portes à deux heures, que le regard d’Alicia se posa à nouveau sur Adrian. Malgré elle, et pour une raison qu’elle n’osait pas s’avouer, l’ancienne Gryffondor craignait sa réaction et avait préféré l’ignorer.  
  
Aidé de Jude, l’ancien Serpentard aidait Mandy à marcher. La pauvre avait bu plus que de raison et arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l’autre. Katie avait proposé de la faire léviter pour plus de facilité, mais Adrian craignait que leur alcoolémie leur fasse rater le sort.  
  
— Je te raccompagne ? proposa Sven en souriant.  
— Si tu veux, répliqua-t-elle en l’attrapant par le col pour l’embrasser.  
  
Sans qu’elle sache exactement pour quoi, Alicia rouvrit les yeux durant le baiser et observa Adrian et Jude aider Mandy à s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs en pierre devant le pub. Elle les referma précipitamment quand elle les vit tourner la tête vers elle.  
  
_Sven ! appela Katie. Sven !  
  
Ce dernier s’arracha à Alicia dans un gémissement plaintif.  
  
— Quoi ? demanda-t-il visiblement agacé.  
— Il faut que tu ramènes Mandy, elle est complètement bourrée, répliqua Katie en la désignant de la main.  
— Bouse, Mandy ! soupira Sven avant de se diriger vers elle. Jude, tu peux m’aider à l’amener au moins jusqu’au côté moldu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.  
— Bien sûr.  
  
Sven hocha la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Alicia.  
  
— Je peux pas laisser Mandy comme ça, dit-il. Je suis désolé. On se dit à une prochaine ?  
— Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
— Tu… Tu habites pas loin ? s’inquiéta-t-il.  
— Juste un peu plus loin sur le Chemin de traverse, répondit-elle.  
— Adrian aussi. Je pense qu’il peut te raccompagner, répliqua-t-il en caressant délicatement la courbe de sa nuque. Adrian !  
— Ouais ? rétorqua le concerné.  
— Je devais raccompagner Alicia, mais vu que je dois m’occuper de Mandy, je ne peux plus. Est-ce que tu peux le faire ? Elle habite un peu plus loin sur le Chemin de traverse.  
  
Le regard d’Adrian passa de Sven à Alicia. Cette dernière le vit pincer légèrement les lèvres et devina qu’il n’était pas ravi de devoir faire le chemin avec elle.  
  
— Je peux me débrouiller ! lança-t-elle.  
— D’accord ! Pas de problème, répliqua Adrian en même temps.  
  
Les deux anciens camarades échangèrent un regard.  
  
— T’es sûr que ça t’embête pas ? demanda finalement la jeune femme.  
— Sûr ! On y va ?  
— J’arrive ! s’exclama Alicia avant de se diriger vers Katie et Miles.  
  
Les deux jeunes mariés étaient tous les deux fortement éméchés. Elle les remercia de l’avoir invitée et déclara qu’elle serait ravie de les revoir prochainement. Puis, Alicia reporta son attention sur Sven qui l’assura qu’il lui enverrait un hibou dès que possible. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, longuement et plus tendrement que durant le reste de la soirée.  
  
Un raclement de gorge non loin d’eux les firent sortir de leur bulle. Adrian paraissait passablement agacé, mais ne les regardait pas sans doute gêné par leurs démonstrations d’affection. Alicia fit un signe de main à Jude et Mandy, seul le premier lui répondit, la deuxième était trop mal pour remarquer ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle.  
  
— Tu habites où exactement ? questionna Adrian quand ils arrivèrent sur la rue principale.  
— Après Gringotts, presque au bout du Chemin, répliqua-t-elle. Tu sais, si ça t’embête, je peux rentrer toute seule, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes d’un silence pesant.  
— Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était pas un problème, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix sèche.  
  
Alicia se renfrogna quelque peu. Certes, elle n’avait pas été tendre plus tôt dans la soirée, mais elle avait voulu s’excuser. Ce n’était tout de même pas sa faute s’il ne l’avait pas laissée faire !  
  
— Pas la peine de me parler comme ça, s’irrita-t-elle avant d’avoir pu se retenir.  
  
Adrian ne répondit pas et se mit à chercher dans ses poches avant d’en sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Alicia leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’il en sortait une et l’allumait à l’aide de sa baguette. D’un geste de main peu discret, l’ancienne Gryffondor fit mine de disperser la fumée qui venait vers elle.  
  
— Quoi ? Je n’ai plus le droit de fumer maintenant ? s’exaspéra-t-il.  
— Ces trucs sont mauvais pour la santé, même les Moldus le savent.  
— Cool, se contenta-t-il de répondre en faisant attention à ne pas souffler dans sa direction. Quoi encore ? s’agaça-t-il en voyant qu’elle ouvrait la bouche, mais ne disait rien.  
— Je ne comprends pas l’intérêt de ces choses-là, c’est tout ! C’est dangereux pour la santé, ça pue et donne mauvaise haleine. Il n’y a aucun bénéfice à fumer des cigarettes.  
— Parce que tu crois que l’alcool n’est pas dangereux pour la santé, peut-être ? répliqua-t-il avec véhémence. Tu crois quoi ? L’alcool est un poison pour le corps autant que la cigarette, si…  
— Ça n’a rien à voir, répondit-elle en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Un peu d’alcool de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne et puis, ça permet de se laisser aller plus facilement.  
— On a vu ça, lâcha-t-il avec un petit reniflement méprisant.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
— Qu’en effet, l’alcool a un effet très relaxant sur toi.  
  
Les doigts d’Alicia se serrèrent autour de sa baguette. Elle n’aimait pas la direction que prenait cette conversation.  
  
— Qu’entends-tu par là, Pucey ?  
— Simplement que je ne t’avais jamais vue aussi démonstrative avec quelqu’un en public, même ado, quand tu sortais avec Towler, tu n’étais jamais pendue à son cou comme ça !  
  
Alicia jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction. Sa cigarette ne semblait pas le détendre le moins du monde, il avait la mâchoire serrée et semblait vraiment irrité.  
  
— Jaloux ?  
— Hein ?  
— Je te demande si tu es jaloux, c’est tout !  
— Pourquoi je serai jaloux ? répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu pensais finir la soirée avec moi, le titilla-t-elle.  
  
L’alcool lui était définitivement monté à la tête pour qu’elle soit aussi directe. Elle se maudirait sans doute le lendemain matin de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir sa langue, mais pour le moment, elle était juste agacée qu’il n’admette pas tout simplement qu’il aurait souhaité se trouver à la place de Sven. Adrian laissa échapper un rire.  
  
— C’est pas ce qu’on fait là ? demanda-t-il.  
— Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !  
— Non, je ne vois pas. Développe, je t’écoute, déclara-t-il en amenant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.  
  
Le nez d’Alicia se pinça alors que la fumée lui venait aux narines.  
  
— Tu pensais qu’on allait coucher ensemble. Je me trompe peut-être ?  
  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sous le regard agacé de l’ancienne Gryffondor.  
  
— Ce qui est certain c’est que j’aurais pas dit non, en effet, répliqua-t-il avec une franchise déconcertante.  
  
Alicia secoua la tête et sentit ses joues devenir rouges, malgré elle. N’était-ce pas elle qui quelques minutes plutôt désirait de l’honnêteté ? Il la lui donnait et voilà qu’elle rougissait comme une adolescente.  
  
— Enfin, je te promets que, après ce soir, je ne t’embêterai plus jamais avec ça et que je n’y ferai plus référence. Tu me promets la même chose ?  
— D’accord, répliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
— On arrive bientôt ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
— C’est l’immeuble juste là, répliqua-t-elle en désignant un bâtiment à une dizaine de mètres. Je peux finir toute seule. Merci de m’avoir raccompagnée, Adrian.  
— Je t’en prie ! À bientôt, Alicia, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme lui offrit un signe de tête ainsi qu’un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée de son immeuble. Alicia se retourna pour faire un signe de la main à l’ancien Serpentard, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu à l’angle de Gringotts. Elle poussa un soupir avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Alors qu’elle gravissait les marches, ses pensées s’envolèrent vers Sven et ses doux baisers. Elle espérait qu’il tiendrait parole et la recontacterait vite. Avec un sourire rêveur, Alicia pénétra dans son appartement. La soirée avait été bonne.


End file.
